


One Wish

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Charming, Episode: s06e10 Wish You Were Here, Evil Snowing friendship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wish You Were Here Universe (Once Upon a Time), charming family - Freeform, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: The Queen's wish doesn't just transport Emma to the new universe.





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by loboselinaistrash on Tumblr: "Hey, I’ve got you. You’re safe now."

David, Snow and Regina raced down the corridor. They had to find Emma, fast. The Evil Queen had thought ahead, clearly. She wanted to take over Storybrooke, have Henry all to herself and the only way to do that was to get rid of the competition.

 

_“I wish, that Emma Swan’s wish, to have never been the savior, be granted.”_

 

Emma and David had vanished and when the latter came through, he was in bed next to Snow. It was so good to finally see her awake, but they knew they didn’t belong where they were. It wasn’t long before they found Regina.

 

“Where is she?” Snow asked. “I thought she was with you when the Queen made the wish.”

“She was. I don’t understand what’s going on.”

 

Suddenly, a burst of crying cut through their conversation. David and Snow paled, they would recognize that cry anywhere. Just as they knew each and everyone of Neal’s, they knew it was Emma’s. The cries haunted their dreams, along with their choice to put her into the wardrobe.

 

David threw open the doors to the nursery and rushed to the crib. He gasped when he looked inside and found Emma. She looked just how she did when she was first born, if not a little bigger, her baby blanket wrapped around her. He lifted the crying infant out of the crib and cuddled her closer.

 

“Hey, I’ve got you. You’re safe now,” he cooed, trying to comfort her. “Don’t cry, Daddy’s here.” The words came naturally, despite his shock.

Snow stepped closer, looking down at her daughter in complete shock and awe. “What is going on?”

“Emma’s wish,” Regina whispered. “To have never been the savior…it came true alright, she’s a baby again, we’re back in the Enchanted Forest. My other half wanted to make sure that Emma wasn’t a threat…and now she’s not.”

“But this was Emma’s wish and no matter what, she wouldn’t have wanted to not be there for Henry.”

“It wasn’t just Emma’s wish though, the Queen wished for it as well. Either way, all wishes come with a price.”

David looked down at his daughter, who was starting to calm down. “Can you fix this? I mean, Gold turned August back into an adult.”

“That takes a spell that requires a lot of ingredients, many of which aren’t here. We have to get back to Storybrooke.”

“But how? The wardrobe only takes two and there’s four of us.”

“Not to mention that there’s not one in here,” David said, looking around. In this version of events, they must not have needed it to be built after all.

“If it wasn’t built, that means that the tree is still standing. I don’t think that annoying blue flea was being honest with how many people could come anyway. You two stay here.”

“Wait,” Snow stopped her. “There’s no way that you’re going to be able to wander around. The kingdom doesn’t trust you.”

 

Regina frowned and with a flick of the wrist, she put a glamour spell on herself. She no longer resembled her old self. Knowing she only had so much time before it wore off, she headed out of the palace. David sat down in the rocking chair, stroking Emma’s cheek. Snow knelt beside her, kissing the top of her daughter’s head.

 

“Don’t worry, Emma,” she whispered. “We’re going to figure this out. Don’t you worry.” Her eyes widened on realization. “Neal…”

“I left him with Ella when we went searching for Aladdin and Jasmine. He’s fine, both of our kids are fine.” David cuddled Emma closer to his chest. “We’ll be home soon, everything will go back to normal.”

 

At least they sure hoped so.


End file.
